1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal cells. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to nominal manufacturing methods or post manufacturing processing of the liquid crystal cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have many advantages, such as high definition, small volume, lightweight, low voltage drive, low consumption of power, a broad range of applications, etc. Therefore, liquid crystal displays are already broadly used in consumer electronic devices or computer products, such as portable televisions, cellular phones, camcorders, laptop computers, desktop displays, projection televisions, etc., thereby becoming the main stream for displays.
“Display panel” is one of the critical parts of a liquid crystal display. Conventionally, the manufacturers may separate a glass substrate into a plurality of panel units and then perform a back end of line (BEOL) process to produce a display panel. However, as the quality demand for liquid crystal displays increases, the foregoing processes have to face a series of challenges.
For example, traditionally, the manufacturers may create a cutting line or a median crack on the surface of the glass substrate first, and then the glass substrate is separated into a plurality of panel units by separation along the median crack. However, since the glass substrate becomes thinner today, the glass substrate can no longer provide enough mechanical strength to form the median crack, thereby causing bad separation.